Tapage nocturne
by Woor Energy
Summary: Le petit Geek n'arrive pas à dormir depuis que le Panda et le Prof s'amusent à faire la bête à deux dos à un volume sonore élevé. Il va donc se réfugier... Chez Mathieu ! One-Shot, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Geek/Mathieu sur fond de Pandrof.


_Oh, Saint Lama, pourquoi ai-je écrit ceci ?_

_Hey ! Juste une petite Fanfic Mathieu/Geek ! J'en ai jamais fait, et il y a un début à tout, paraît-il ^^_

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Minuit était déjà dépassé dans la maison des Sommet. Tout était calme et paisible en cette nuit d'hiver. Tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, et-

"Oooh, Prof... P-Plus vite ! Plus !"

Oups, peut-être ai-je parlé trop vite, finalement.

Le Geek grogna de mécontentement et se boucha les deux oreilles, alors que les gémissements de la pièce d'à côté ne cessèrent d'augmenter. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Maître Panda se levait presque toutes les nuits pour rejoindre le Prof dans sa chambre, alors que -presque- tout le monde roupillait. Et inutile de préciser qu'ils ne faisaient pas une partie de poker amicale...  
>Là n'était pas le problème. S'ils voulaient se prouver leur amour de cette manière, grand bien leur fasse. Ce qu'il fallait préciser, en revanche, c'est que la chambre du scientifique était pile à côté de celle du gamer, et avec les bruits que faisaient les deux hommes, impossible de dormir avant au moins deux heures du matin !<p>

Au début, agacé par le tapage nocturne, il frappait son poing dans le mur d'à côté de temps en temps, mais les deux amants ne semblaient pas s'en soucier tant que ça. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient tout pour empêcher le pauvre Geek de dormir en augmentant le volume. Du coup, il avait décidé d'abandonner.

Cette nuit-là, le petit décida de dormir avec l'un de ses frères. Il n'en pouvait plus, à cause de ses nuits blanches, il se levait de plus en plus tard ! Et il n'osait pas en parler au Prof ou à Maître Panda, il était bien trop timide ! Puis de toute façon, comment aborderait-il le sujet ? "Hey les gars, que vous couchiez ensemble ça me gêne pas, mais à l'avenir, vous pourriez baisser le volume ? Y en a qui ont besoin de sommeil, vous savez !" Non, vraiment, non, il ne pouvait pas.  
>Il prit donc son curage à deux mains pour sortir de son lit douillet et franchit le seuil de la porte, réfléchissant avec qui il pourrait dormir. La chambre du Hippie puait trop la drogue, il ne prendrait jamais le risque de dormir avec le Patron, le Fanatique n'accepte personne avec lui, et la Fille, ben... Ben c'est la Fille, quoi. Elle va pas accepter n'importe quelle garçon dans son lit !<br>Le Démon ? Le gamin ne savait pas où il était passé. D'ailleurs, ça l'attristait un peu.

Son choix se porta donc sur Mathieu, et d'instinct, il sentit son coeur rater un battement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais dormir avec son créateur lui faisait peur et lui faisait plaisir à la fois.  
>Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, et poussa timidement la porte.<p>

"Mathieu ? Tu es réveillé ?"

Pas de réponse.  
>Il s'approcha de son lit à tâtons, et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait distinguer le visage endormi du jeune homme. Le garçon avait les cheveux en bataille et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, laissant apparaître un mince filet de bave. Il était si mignon comme ça, ça lui faisait un peu mal au coeur de devoir le réveiller...<br>Hein ? À quoi il avait pensé, là ?

"Mathieu... Hé, Mathieu ! Chuchota-t-il en secouant doucement le concerné.

-Mh... Gneiiiiin... Quoi ? Kécécé ?"

Le schizophrène ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les posa sur le Geek. Etonné de sa présence, il se rassit correctement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Geek ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi... S'il te plaît ?

-Mh... Bah ouais, si tu veux." Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

La fragile personnalité sourit et se blottit sous les couvertures, face à son créateur. Sentant la fatigue arriver, il ferma les yeux.

"Mais pourquoi tu veux pas rester dans ta chambre ? T'as fais un cauchemar ?

-Non, c'est... Maître Panda et le Prof, ils font des trucs bizarres, et ça s'entend. Du coup ils m'empêchent de dormir... Et ça, depuis deux semaines...

-Deux semaines ?! Et pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé ? J'aurais pu leur dire !

-J'ai pas voulu... Te déranger... Marmonna le Geek, les larmes aux yeux. T'avais l' air occupé, ces derniers temps...

-Oh... Mais non, mais non, pleures pas ! Allez, viens là."

L'accro aux jeux vidéos acquiesça, sécha ses larmes et se blottit dans les bras de Mathieu, sa tête reposant sous son menton. Il était si bien là, contre lui, il était beaucoup plus détendu quand on lui faisait un câlin.  
>Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, là, exactement ?<p>

"Mathieu, pourquoi tu me caresses la tête ? Demanda le Geek, confus.

-Oh, pardon, c'est... C'est le réflexe, dit-il en retirant sa main. Désolé, j'arrête.

-Non, continue... J'aime bien."

Le Youtuber, surpris dans un premier temps, réitéra finalement ses caresses, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
>Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, le petit sentait que son pouls s'accélérait à chaque caresse sur ses cheveux. C'était... agréable, mais un peu gênant, en même temps, il fallait bien l'avouer.<p>

Relevant la tête, le Geek déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon en face de lui et devint aussi rouge que son tee-shirt.  
>Bon sang, mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?! Mathieu allait le disputer, c'était certain !<p>

"Euh... D-Désolé ! Bredouilla le gamer, honteux.

-Non, mais c'est rien, t'inquiète ! Tu peux m'en faire autant que tu veux, j'aime bien."

Le petit, esquissant un sourire, se redressa un peu et laissa s'échouer d'autres baisers le long de la mâchoire de l'analyseur de vidéos, descendant doucement dans sa nuque. Ledit analyseur, frissonna, hébété par la soudaine proximité avec le Geek.

"Je crois que j'ai compris... Murmura le garçon en relevant la tête.

-Mh ? Compris quoi ?

-Je t'aime..."

Mathieu, stupéfait, ne se rendit même pas compte que le Geek reprit ses douces caresses buccales dans le creux son cou. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le Geek l'aimait ? Mais... il était comme son petit frère ! C'est vrai que lui aussi, il lui plaisait beaucoup, mais c'était... Dérangeant, de sortir avec soi-même, quand même. Non ? Si ?

"Geek... At-Attends...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien, mais... J'veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, tu vois ? Puis t'es crevé en plus, ça se voit.

-Même pas vrai... Bougonna-t-il avec un demi-sourire en se calant contre le torse du présentateur d'SLG.

-C'est ça, ouais. Allez va, dors, sale gosse."

Ledit sale gosse ricana avant de se glisser confortablement sous les draps.

"T'inquiète, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup..." Mathieu l'embrassa brièvement et poursuivit. "...Mon petit Geek."

Il allait enfin passer une bonne nuit, en fin de compte. Dans les bras de Mathieu. _Son_ Mathieu.

* * *

><p>"C'était super... Soupira Maître Panda en prenant le Prof dans ses bras. Tu t'es surpassé, mon amour.<p>

-Hé hé... Tu n'étais pas trop mal non plus..."

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant de rire à l'unisson, entremêlant leurs doigts, et collant davantage leurs corps quasiment dénudés et collants de sueur.

"Dis... Tu penses qu'on a réveillé le petit ? Demanda le savant à son conjoint (Si tu savais, mon gars...)

-Non, il est pas facile à réveiller, t'inquiète."

Se mettant à califourchon sur le bassin de son partenaire, le Panda déclara de sa voix rauque :

"Pas trop fatigué pour une seconde manche ?

-Tu sais bien que je suis jamais contre."

/\/\/\

_Voila, maintenant je pars m'exiler en Italie, parce que les pizzas et les glaces sont super bonnes là-bas (comme les boobs)_

_Schuss !_


End file.
